


Catch

by navaan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bad Flirting, F/F, Ficlet, POV Female Character, Romance, kara saves cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat is saved by Supergirl and that might not be the end of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this story and comment on it on Livejournal [here](http://navaan.livejournal.com/278796.html). Feel free to friend or contact me there.

Cat Grant had enemies. Every woman, who had come as far as she had, could say that for herself and Cat had never regretted that fact. Not once. You did not get as far without stepping on other people's toes and at some point you had to accept the truth and live with it.

And it wasn't like she courted danger, like that annoying, reckless Lois Lane who got herself in trouble practically every day. Where had that gotten Lois? She may have a Pulitzer or two, but she was still just an investigative reporter, while Cat had risen from writer to media mogul. But just now, dangling so far over the ground and barely holding on to her balcony railing, she had to admit, that recently, she and Lane had some things in common. 

Her hands were slipping and above her, her would be killer laughed. “Good-bye, Cat,” she spat. “You got what you had coming.”

She thought of her son, before her grip finally didn't hold her weight anymore.

“Supergirl!” she screamed as she fell. “Please! Supergirl!”

Even her golden hero might not be fast enough this time. Who knew where she was and what she was doing right now? She could be saving people somewhere across the planet. 

But then arms settled around her and for a second they fell together, Cat staring up at her savior's smiling face and her hair fluttering in the wind, before Supergirl gradually slowed their rapid descent. “Miss Grant,” she said and nodded.

“Thank god,” Cat sighed. “Thank god, it's you!”

The girl smiled. “You have many friends who fly at superspeed?” 

Cat bit her lip. She'd resented Lois quite often for all the times the news had pictures of her in Superman's arms after one dramatic fall or another near lethal catastrophe, the strong woman presenting the victim saved by the superior hero. She didn't mind so much now having her arms around Supergirl's neck and staring up at her. It wasn't the first time for her either now to have been saved by her Kryptonian hero. “Thank you,” she whispered and surely the heat in her cheeks had more to do with her blood pressure and the fear than anything else.

“No need to thank me. You're quite the catch,” the young woman quipped.

And the heat in her cheeks intensified. “Really?” she asked and tried for unaffected. “Now?”

Supergirl grinned, as she finally landed, setting Cat down carefully. “Never the right time with you. We seem to only meet in situations like these?”

“We should change that,” Cat suggested and took a step backwards, relieved to have the earth beneath her feet again. “Come see me outside of a crisis.”

The woman studied her for a brief moment then nodded slightly, her grin having turned into a much softer expression. “I will,” and she sped back into the air to take care of the person who had just tried to kill her.

Cat huffed. She might have to thank her for this. Oh, yes, she would thank her and enjoy her confused expression. And then she'd make the best of this little opportunity granted to her. Supergirl had made a promise and Cat knew she was going to see more of her soon.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr ](http://navaan.tumblr.com/). This fic has a post [on there](http://navaan.tumblr.com/post/145411539954/ficlet-supergirl-catch-karacat-g) in case you want to comment/review/reblog there. [My ask box](http://navaan.tumblr.com/ask) is open if you have questions.


End file.
